toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Toons Series 1.4
When Field Offices Attacked It was night time in Toontown Central, where the Dreamland sky loomed over Central, and the happy bright sky was at Dreamland (Or as some people called it, Awakeland). There were 5 Movers and Shakers making there way through the streets, invading buildings. Postmaster Pete was asleep, when the door slammed open, he awoke to see 2 Movers and Shakers. "What do you want?" he asked. "You will come with us," they replied. One of them did the Quake attack and Postmaster Pete was suddenly in a large cage. "Call the Chairman," one said to the other, "Tell him the Office is ready." The Mover and Shaker muttered around for a while, and hundereds of Cogs appeared. "Drop the Field Office." there was a loud falling noise, and suddenly the lively Toon Building shattered and fell to pieces as a new Building appeared, with big large eyes, and a fancy elevator. "Unveil the posters." it said. It pressed a button on a remote control as 2 posters flopped down to reveal Movers and Shakers, with slightly enlarged Sellbot Icons on them. You might be thinking a Toon could easily solo this building, but there you are wrong. EVERY building was an office. When all the toons woke up, they either got started on there walk or there Tasks. "Wait a minute.... loads of Field Offices!!!" A Toon said. Bonkers and Jelly were staring in horror at the street. "Hey, they will be easy! I could solo all of them!" A high toon said. "I'm not too sure about that..." Bonkers said, worried. "Here, watch this screen, I'll record me doing the Office." the Toon said. He entered the elevator and waited for the timer to go, as the doors closed. The screen turned on. He was taking all the jokes back. He was a maxxed toon; it didn't matter how much laff he lost. He skipped past the first part easily. Next part, Cog Fighting. The Elevator chimed as the Doors opened. Simple! he thought. 2 Level 1 Cogs?! I could do all these buildings in 5 minutes! He used his lowest gags and beat them easily. Ding! The elevator opened. Lots more Cogs came out. Level 12 Hollywoods, Ding! More came. They all waited behind each cog for when the other was defeated. 1 minutes later, he had faught 17 Cogs, and he had one gag left. Wedding Cake. 4 Cogs. Level 9 Mr Hollywoods. He used the Cake and they were all defeated. He had won! Ding! Uh oh..... another Cog! A Level 1 Cold Caller! He looked at his Gags. No gags. Pink Slips? All used. SOS Toons? None. His doodle? He sold it the other day. He kept passing as the Cog attacked. From 137 to 0. WAH WAH WAH! He had been defeated. The streets had been cornered off, no one was allowed on them. The Cogs were winning. But how? There Field Offices were invading, and no one could stop them. They had unlimited Cogs in them. Soon enough they were invading the PLAYGROUNDS! Every toon was told to stay in their homes. But the only people who didn't obey that was Bonkers and Jelly. Everything was bad. The sky was grey. the Gazebo was crushed and ablaze. The pond was full of oil. And the buildings? Goofy's Gag Shop - Micromanager's Industrial Estate The Trolley - Cashbot Train Toon HQ - Cog HQ Bank - Cog Bank for Cashbot's Only Library - Books are not of use for Cogs - Destroy!!! Toon Hall - The Cog Death Zone The Cog Death Hall were more new - but very very rare - Cog Buildings. "Well, lets go defeat it!" Bonkers said. They walked over to the elevator. Voice Activated. Jelly put on his best Cog impression and the elevator opened. While in the elevator, a scan went through it, and a message beeped, saying - TOONS ALERT. TOONS ALERT. - and the Elevator opened. It was the start of the death zone. There were 3 Cogs, asleep. Jelly snook past them, to get to the elevator. That was weird - it was very easy. He put one step onto the elevator and it fell.. and fell... and fell... until... BANG! All the Cogs woke up. They picked Bonkers and Jelly up and started tickling them. They laughed so hard that there laff began to drop! Jelly took out a gag and through it at one of the Cogs. It blew up instantly. A Mover and Shaker came up to them and pushed them off the floor and into the hole where the elevator had been. Were they going to die? Meanwhile... The Cogs had now invaded the toons' homes. Dark times had come. The Cogs had won. Every toon was taken to Cog Prison, to be kept there the rest of there lives. Except for some toons. "Quiet guys!" Flippy said to all the toons in a room, covered in canvas and a warm fire was in it to give them light. "We don't want the Cogs to find us!" "Were all gona die!" A toon said. "No we are not. We need to get into the Death Zone, and defeat those Cogs!" "But there are only 15 of us!" another toon said. "Then we will unite," Flippy replied. "We will win!" Jelly woke up. He was chained to a wall next to Bonkers. This was the cell part of the Death Zone. A rumour stated that if you went to the cell, you would never escape again. You would instantly be attacked by the creature. What creature, though? "Ahh, Bonkers and Jelly, we meet again..." A familiar voice said. "No... it can't be.." "You made me blow up, but the data card on me was inserted into the second version of me. I am now officialy Bugsan-2." "Wait... Bugsan-2 was in my dream...." "Those creatures had data chips in them, they were created by the Cogs. They had all information ''and ''future information about the Cogs. That information was transferred into your sub-concious, and made you dream about it. But this time, the End of time will come. Not the End of Time though, the End of Toontown!!" "What are you going to do?" "Work it out Bunny-boy. The Bomb is being loaded into the Rocket, the Rocket will be ready for Lift-Off in a few hours. Or since your so dumb, this is what is going to happen: Rokcet lifts off - PEUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! Rocket heads for Toontown Central. Rocket lands on the Gazebo - BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!! Cogs get in spaceship. Cogs fly away. Toontown destroyed, we fly into a protal to take over another galaxy. You get it?" "Yes..." "Your choice then. I either kill you now to put you out of your misery, or I keep you trapped here, we Cogs fly away and you get blown to pieces." "Um...--" "Good Choice! I'll just leve you to die then!" Bugsan-2 stood up and walked over to the door. It slid open, he went through it, and it closed again. "What are we going to do?" Jelly asked. "I'm not sure, I need to think of a plan..." Meanwhile.... "Looks like the Cogs are getting into their spaceship, which means we don't have much time. To the death zone!" Flippy yelled as teh other 14 toons followed him. They had to save their skins. They couldn't let the Cogs win. It was an evil plot, but they had to be defeated. They ran over to the Death Zone, and burnt the elevator down. The elevator lost grip in the shaft and fell. Flippy jumped into the shaft and fell, followed by the other toons. When they landed, they were in the cell. But Bonkers and Jelly weren't there. The door had been forced open. They had escaped. Flippy didn't know that though. "Where the door was forced was where the Cogs are. We must follow them!!" Flippy said. He ran through the door and down the corridor. A door was open. Flippy went over to it and through it. He was in a tunnel. He could hear Cogs. He followed the noise until he found a manhole. He went over to it and climbed the stairs that lead out. "Psst! Over here!" Jelly said, hiding in a bush. "There you are!" Flippy whispered, running over to him. All of a sudden. Engines came on, and the spaceship was ready for take off. That meant the rocket had been launched! They grabbed hold of the spaceship as it shooted into the sky. They had left Toontown vunerable. THE END Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by JellyrollZillerwig Category:Super Toon Fanfictions